


You're my favorite

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a history teacher and Castiel's a college student</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy sastiel teacher/student or professor/student au prompted by thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns on tumblr

What Sam remembers best of his first day as professor of history are the bright blue eyes filled with curiosity looking up to him from the front row. Castiel is one of the best students in his class but he is also shy and the fellow students think of him as weird or call him a nerd. Sam thinks that’s not fair, Castiel is just curious and interested but hasn’t made many friends yet so he reads in the library when the other students go to the college party.

One day Sam meets him there, sitting on his own over a huge mythology book. Sam walks over to Castiel with a smile and asks him what he’s reading. The young student blushes a little as he says “An article about angels and people who have been visited by angels over the centuries.”

“Is it for your essay?” Sam asks and Castiel nods. They talk about how Castiel is doing in class and how he likes college so far. Well, it is more like Sam asks and Castiel answers.

“You’re my favourite.”

It slips from the boy and Sam smiles, showing dimples and he knows this is one of the best parts of his job, the connecting to the students.

Sam likes it how Castiel is watching him. Sometimes it feels like the blue eyed student is the only one paying attention to him when he talks in front of the class while the others seem to sleep with their eyes open. It’s like only them in the room then with Sam telling Castiel about all the good and bad stuff happened in the past and how it had influenced the present and the future and Castiel sucks it all in like right from Sam’s lips.

“You can call me Sam.”

They meet in the library or outside on the campus after classes and as some time has passed Castiel more and more opens up to Sam and only to him. Castiel’s father is an alcoholic. He had a rough childhood and several therapists, so he is glad to go to college and away from him.

“You know, you can always come to me if you have a problem or just need to talk.” Sam offers one day. It’s not the first time he had said that but Castiel gives him a warm smile.

“Thank you, Sam” he says and hugs his professor, his friend tight.  Castiel has felt misunderstood and never really felt loved. But now he does. Just by someone talking and listening to him, someone who takes interest in him and understands him. Some of the damage caused by his past is just about to heal as he is held close by Sam in their embrace.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
